L'amour en temps de guerre
by Juliiiie
Summary: Un vieux journal intime retrouvé, l'histoire de cette jeune femme, qui tomba follement amoureuse pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Et si Bella et Edward s'était rencontré pendant l'occupation Allemande?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, voici une petite fan fiction qui j'espère vous plaira.

Elle se sentait chanceuse d'être autant entourée, 6 enfants et 17 petits-enfants, elle avait de quoi s'occuper. Depuis la mort de son mari, elle n'avait pas été souvent seule, et tant mieux car sa mort l'avait vraiment touché, le manque était toujours aussi fort. Ils étaient tombés amoureux dès le premier regard. Ils s'étaient acharnés à se construire un petit cocon bien chaleureux qu'elle essayait de conserver comme elle le pouvait.

Sa petite fille, présente pour la journée, en avait encore fait des siennes en allant fouiner dans le grenier dès que sa grand-mère avait eu le dos tourner, cela avait le don de l'agacer, elle lui avait pourtant répéter mille fois que le sol n'était pas très stable et lui avait donc interdit d'y aller.

Ch : Victoire! Veux-tu venir ici s'il te plait?

Vi : Attends mamie!

La jeune fille n'avait pas pu tenir parole et avait été obligé d'aller voir ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans le grenier. En marchant Victoire avait remarqué que le son était plus sourd à un endroit bien précis. Persuadée d'avoir trouvé un trésor, elle avait soulevé le grand tapis et avait enlever une des lattes du plancher. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver là un livre poussiéreux.

Ch : Descend tout de suite!

Vi : J'arrive!

Après l'avoir admiré, elle le prit avec soin et remis en place la latte et le tapis puis descendis en appréhendant les réprimandes certes méritées, mais bon.

Ch : Je t'avais dit ne pas monter la haut toute seule! Tu sais que c'est dangereux. Rouspéta-t-elle

Vi : Oui excuse moi mamie, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

Victoire lui tendit le livre, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, ravie d'avoir pu faire une découverte aussi excitante. Christiane s'en empara en se demandant pourquoi sa petite fille trouvait aussi étonnant de trouver un vieux livre dans le grenier.

Ch :Mais enfin ma chérie, tu sais bien que ton grand père raffolait de lecture, alors c'est normal d'en trouver, surtout dans le grenier, car on a tout monter après... son décès, ravalait-elle.

Vi : Non mais mamie! Tu ne comprends pas! Je l'ai trouvé sous le tapis. Il doit y être depuis plusieurs décennies, peut-être même avant que vous ne viviez ici! Et regarde, c'est pas un roman, c'est un journal intime.

Cette dernière phrases attira plus particulièrement l'attention de Christiane, elle n'avait jamais pu imaginer qu'un journal intime avait pu être caché dans sa maison avant même son arrivée. Elle se souvient alors du véritable coup de cœur que la visite de cette maison lui avait provoqué, avec son mari ils n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde. Ils y avaient élevé leurs enfants, y avaient reçu régulièrement leurs petits-enfants. Le souvenir des bons moments passés avec son défunt mari lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Vi : On le lit Mamie?

Ch : Hum, je ne sais pas Victoire, c'est un journal intime, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ce qui est marqué dans ce journal n'est pas pour nous.

Vi : Mais Mamie! Si la personne ne voulait pas qu'on sache ce qui y est marqué, elle ne l'aurait pas écrit!

Ch : Oui mais si cette personne voulait qu'on le lise, elle ne l'aurait surement pas aussi bien caché.

Le sourire de Victoire s'estompa.

Vi : Pf, pour une fois qu'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant. Déclara-t-elle avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision.

Christiane était cependant intriguée car selon ses souvenirs ils avaient acheté la maison en 1952, elle avait été construite en 1932 et n'avait pas été habitée depuis 1945. Ce journal avait peut-être été écrit durant la seconde guerre. Il devait regorgé d'informations historiques passionnantes, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à gâcher l'intimité de cette personne de cette façon, c'était vraiment impensable et puis elle n'était pas comme ces pilleurs de tombes qui n'hésitaient pas à voler les secrets et les trésors cachés pour leur propre gloire... En même temps, il se peut qu'elle prenne connaissance de faits historiques importants sur cette période...

Ch : Oublie ça Christiane. Se dit-elle.

Elle laissa le journal sur la table et rejoins sa petite-fille. Les programmes télévisés étaient loin d'êtres captivants, rien à voir avec ce qui était proposé quand elle était jeune. Beaucoup de choses avaient changés, mais bon c'était la vie elle y était habitué à présent. En contemplant son salon elle s'aperçut qu'il manquait vraiment de couleur dans la pièce, elle avait besoin d'égayer sa vie. La décoration était plutôt vieillotte avec un vieux canapé molletonné de couleur beige, une table basse et un meublé télé qui avait bien vécu, seule la télévision était moderne, puisque celle achetée pour les 20 ans de mariage avait péri l'année précédente.

Ch : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe mamie?

Vi : Mais rien pourquoi? Lui répondit-elle étonnée

Ch : Tu pleures mamie.

Victoire tendit la main et essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de sa grand-mère. Christiane ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer.

Ch : Tu sais à mon âge, on n'a que les souvenirs du passé et parfois c'est assez difficile.

Vi : Ne dis pas ça grand-mère, nous sommes là nous et on t'en fera d'autre des souvenirs ne t'inquiète pas.

Ch : Oui tu as raison victoire. Dit-elle en souriant.

Après le départ de Victoire, Christiane passa la soirée à se faire à manger, à regarder des vieilles photos puis elle se coucha. Elle avait toujours du mal à s'endormir depuis qu'elle se couchait seule, des images lui venaient habituellement en tête sur sa vie passée et sur André, mais ce soir là une seule chose l'empêcha de dormir jusqu'à 3 heures du matin, le petit bouquin bleu qui se trouvait en bas.

Le lendemain, épuisée par une nuit pleines de mauvais rêves, elle se prépara un thé bien chaud et alla s'asseoir face à la table elle fixa le journal pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes et se décida à ouvrir la première page, pour voir si un nom y était inscrit. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations elle s'exécuta, elle ouvrit la première page et découvrit les premiers mots.

« Bella Swan, 1943 »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Ce nom ne lui disait rien, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait, elle avait déjà rencontré les propriétaires lors de l'achat de la maison et il était loin de ressemble à celui-ci.

Il s'agissait d'une petite écriture tremblante sans réel attrait, mais l'envie d'en savoir plus, le désir de connaître les joies, les peines, les secrets et les pensées de cette personne commençait à prendre le dessus. Elle se tenait debout face à la table où était posé le livre et jouant machinalement avec une mèche de ses cheveux blanchis par le temps. Elle avait pris sa décision, elle savait qu'elle allait le lire mais elle sentait que la culpabilité allait la bloquer avant d'ouvrir la deuxième page de ce journal si fascinant. Elle tira la chaise et s'y assit lentement, elle prit le bouquin et l'ouvrit avant de commencer sa lecture.

A peine cinq minutes et deux pages plus tard la sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans la grande maison, cela tira Christiane de sa lecture et se leva, non sans rouspéter après celui ou celle qui osait la déranger durant ce moment si particulier.

Ch : Allo? Répondit-elle tremblante.

…...

Ch : Bonjour Victoire, comment vas-tu?

…...

Ch : Bien sur que tu peux venir, non non tu ne me déranges pas.

…...

Ch : Euh... non non je ne l'ai pas ouvert. Mentit-elle en rougissant.

Sa petite-fille arriverait d'ici un dizaine de minute il fallait qu'elle mette le livre en sécurité, le tiroir de sa table de chevet ferait l'affaire elle savait que Victoire n'irait pas le chercher là.

Quand Victoire arriva elle ne mit pas deux minutes avant de lui demander où était la trouvaille de la veille.

Ch : Hum, je ne sais pas ma chérie, je l'ai rangé quelque part par là. Feignit-elle.

Sa petite fille la sonda quelques secondes afin de voir pourquoi elle avait l'air si distante. Un éclair de lucidité sembla la frapper.

Vi : Tu l'as lu c'est ça?

Christiane s'en voulait de lui mentir, sa petite fille avait tout de même trouver le livre, sans elle, il serait peut-être rester à jamais dans les murs de sa maison. Elle devait donc l'impliquer dans la lecture du reste du journal.

Ch : Je vais le chercher, mais je veux que tu me promettes de n'en parler à personne. La jeune fille ne voulait sans doute pas que ses pensées soient lues.

Vi : C'est promis Mamie!

Si tôt dit, si tôt fait, Victoire écoutait avec grande attention sa grand mère lire les premiers mots.

Paris 1943 :

Le jeune fille, assise devant son bureau, essayait de trouver ce qu'elle pouvait bien écrire, elle avait une allure assez simple, un uniforme blanc et bleu et des longs cheveux bruns . La chambre était plutôt rudimentaire et petite avec un lit qui se tenait face au bureau, qui lui-même était contre la fenêtre, cela permettait à Bella de voir l'extérieur lorsqu'elle faisait ses devoirs, enfin quand elle était encore à l'école, et à gauche un petit lavabo pour sa toilette. Une lanterne, posée sur le bureau, éclairait légèrement la pièce. Elle stoppa son écriture quelques secondes pour se tourner, ses yeux se brouillèrent, elle observa son amie qui dormait sur son propre lit, la nuit avait été agitée, et elle évitait de faire du bruit afin de ne pas la réveiller. Après s'être assurée du sommeil lourd de son invitée elle se retourna et hésita quelques secondes avant de commencer à écrire.

« Ils les ont emmenés, il paraît qu'ils sont arrivés en pleine nuit en leur laissant dix minutes pour préparer leurs affaires. Dix minutes? Que pense-t-on à prendre en dix minutes? Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce qu'ils ont pu ressentir, Angéla n'arrête pas de pleurer, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour la rassurer, elle ne cesse de dire qu'elle aurait du rester chez elle la nuit dernière, pour être avec eux, pour être avec sa famille. J'ai réussi à la convaincre qu'il valait mieux rester chez moi et de ne pas sortir, j'ai entendu dire qu'on cherchait ceux qui n'avaient pas été emmenés. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Charlie m'a dit de ne parler de la présence d'Angéla à personne et de la cacher dans le placard de la cave si quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Je suis très inquiète, Charlie essaye de garder son calme mais il n'est pas très bon comédien et c'est justement parce qu'il veut me faire croire qu'il ne panique pas que je suis terrorisée. »

Angéla se leva d'un bond en criant, Bella accourut à son chevet et essaya de la rassurer en la prenant dans ses bras.

Be : Calme toi Angéla, tout va s'arranger, ils vont revenir. Répétait-elle plusieurs fois.

Les pleurs hystériques ne cessaient pas et les mots se voulant réconfortant ne suffisaient pas à la soulager, la panique, qui jusque là avait épargné Bella, commençait à la submerger.

An : Je.. j'aurais du être là, j'aurais du rester avec eux.

Be : Cela n'aurait absolument rien changé. Tenta Bella.

Après plus d'une heure Angéla s'est endormie épuisée par les pleurs.

« … Je connais Angéla depuis toute petite, nous avons refait le monde plusieurs fois à nous deux, j'aimerais retrouver la sensation de liberté qui nous entourait auparavant, aujourd'hui on ne peut plus se promener comme avant, les rues sont assaillies par les Allemands, certains ne sont pas contraignants mais d'autres sont vraiment mauvais. Je me fais régulièrement contrôler par le même. L'intérêt? Je ne vois pas, il sait qui je suis, il me demande mes papiers chaque matin, sans doute juste pour m'embêter. Il n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier, il me regarde toujours avec mépris, je baisse les yeux, j'avoue qu'il me fait peur. ….

Chaque jour c'est le même programme :

Je me lève à 7 heures, je prend mon petit déjeuner avec Charlie, je me prépare, je sors et je me dirige à la boutique, sur la route je croise le boulanger qui me dit bonjour d'une manière de plus en plus triste. La guerre enlève le sourire aux gens. J'entre par la porte de service, pas celle que les clients prennent, mais celle qui est derrière le magasin, je dois être tous les jours présente à 8 heures sans faute sinon on m'enlève un peu de mon salaire. Je ne suis pas payée cher mais je ne demande pas plus que ce qu'il me faut pour aider mon père. C'est un travail répétitif : je fais les mesures sur les clients, j'ajuste, je couds, les seconds essais, les derniers raccords et la livraison. J'ai donc l'honneur de travailler pour tout le gratin de paris, enfin l'honneur, c'est ironique bien sur. Ils ont l'air de venir d'un autre monde, ils se pavanent avec leurs beaux vêtements dans les rues de Paris, ils ne voient pas la misère qui s'étend autour d'eux, la plupart se sont enrichis pendant la guerre, la coopération a semble-t-il de très bons côtés, ils arrivent très bien à faire avec et peuvent s'admirer durant des heures devant le miroir de la boutique. Trop court, trop long, trop petit, trop grand, pas assez bien cousu, pas assez blanc, pas assez noir, pas assez chic, trop chic, jamais content! Est-ce que moi je fais autant de chichi? Non, j'en ai pas les moyens non plus... j'espère qu'ils ne voient pas mon expression lorsqu'ils émettent leur avis, je suis en général à leur pied, littéralement parlant, pour les ourlets, c'est là que je termine, je fais toujours plus long au début pour avoir la possibilité de reprendre, parce que c'est jamais bien! La patronne voit bien que je n'arrive pas à me plier en 4 pour eux, c'est tout simple impossible, elle me dit de faire attention. J'arrive pas à croire qu'elles puissent servir ces collab..., pardons, ces clients, cela ne lui ressemble pas, au début elle disait qu'on avait fait une belle erreur en 40 avec vichy, mais elle s'est bien rendu compte que Idées politiques et argent ne font pas vraiment bon ménage alors elle a laissé faire. »

Les premiers rayons de soleil atteignirent la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle ferma son journal sans réelle volonté et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire le petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir et elle allait devoir tenir la journée entière au magasin, une bonne dose de café ne ferait pas de mal. Elle engloutit son déjeuner rapidement et remonta dans sa chambre et laissa un mot sur le lit à l'attention de son amie.

« _Je suis partie travailler, je t'ai laissé du café et un peu de pain, reste à la maison, ne fais pas de bruit, je reviens ce soir._

_Bella »_

Sur le chemin elle croisa le boulanger qui la salua sans la spontanéité qui le caractérisait autrefois, elle ne fit pas cinq mettre qu'un son la stoppa net.

Halt!

Elle se retourna lentement pour faire face à celui qui l'avait apostrophée. Il la regardait avec mépris, comme chaque matin. Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, il était si effrayant et elle avait comme l'impression qu'il était grisé par ce qu'il pouvait lui fait ressentir.

- Vos papiers, Fraülein.

Be : Oui, répondit-elle en cherchant dans ses poches

Elle aurait aimé calmer ses tremblements lorsqu'elle tendit à l'officier ce qu'il lui demandait. Il les prit sans délicatesse et les regarda avec attention.

- Isabella Swan, 17 ans.

Il la regarda alors de haut en bas, un léger rictus prit forme sur ses lèvres, ce qui mis Bella vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Que faites-vous ici à cette heure?

Elle était agacée, il lui posait toujours les mêmes questions, mais que lui voulait-il donc? Elle n'osait lui demander, elle ne voulait pas un affrontement avec un officier Allemand.

Be : Je... je vais au travail.

- Hum, très bien, allez-y, déclara-t-il en lui rendant les papiers avant de tourner les talons et de retourner à son poste de garde.

Bella du prendre quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, cet homme n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de la laisser tranquille, chaque matin elle redoutait le moment où elle l'entendrait l'appeler et encore pire celui où il poserait ses yeux sur elle. Ils étaient très inquiétant, très sombres et sans éclats, ses cheveux étaient blonds et courts, elle ne lui trouvait aucun charme, sans doute devait-il user de son autorité pour qu'une femme puisse s'intéresser à lui.

Elle arriva au travail à l'heure, entra par la porte de service sur l'arrière boutique où les machines et le matériel de couture se trouvait. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle afin de commencer sa couture, les premiers clients n'arrivaient, en général, pas avant 10 heures, cela lui laissait le temps de finir les commandes de la veille avant de débuter les essais. Elle saisit le premier tissu dans la corbeille qui se trouvait à ses pieds et l'installa sur la machine à coudre, elle aimait ces moments de solitude où personne ne venait la déranger, mais cela ne durait jamais assez longtemps à son goût et dix heures arriva sans crier gare.

Ding Dong, la clochette de la porte indiquait que le premier client avait fait son entrée. Bella comprit que le moment de quitter l'arrière-boutique et de se diriger au magasin était arrivé, elle n'aimait pas vraiment le contact avec la clientèle, elle était mal à l'aise face aux gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Be : Bonjour et bienvenue, madame

Bella accueilli l'individu avec autant de politesse que possible, il s'agissait d'une femme d'une très grande beauté d'à peu près vingt cinq ans, grande et fine elle avait de longs cheveux blonds bouclés, son visage était sans défaut, d'une allure hautaine elle toisait Bella de très haut. Bella avait une allure simple, elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à envier avec les personnes qui venaient au magasin, elle avait l'habitude qu'on la traite comme une simple couturière, ce qu'elle était, mais là c'était différent, elle avait des frissons, c'était comme si sa peau avait conscience d'un danger qu'elle ignorait.

Mademoiselle, précisa-t-elle. C'est bien ici que Madame Bergerac a fait faire sa robe pour le bal du 14 Juillet.

Be : Oui Mademoiselle.

- Hale, mon nom est Hale

Be : Oui Mademoiselle Hale. Répondit Bella tout en insistant exagérément sur le nom.

- Je voudrais une robe.

Be : Bien sur. Bella alla vers le comptoir et sorti le catalogue des modèles qu'elle pouvait proposer.

- Je crois qu'on ne s'est pas comprises, je ne souhaite pas une simple robe, je veux du sur mesure.

Be : Oh mais, toute nos robes sont sur mesure, Mademoiselle Hale, c'est juste que nous nous basons toujours sur des modèles déjà existant pour que la clientèle puisse nous donner ses critères de sélection.

- Je sais exactement ce que je veux. Elle prit un papier dans son sac et lui tendit. C'est cette robe que je veux.

L'arrogance de la jeune femme étonna Bella, elle prit le bout de papier et regarda le modèle exposé. Elle arqua un sourcil, la robe était sans contexte magnifique mais le tissu, du satin de Soie, état le plus cher qui soit.

Be : Bon, très bien, je vais prendre vos mesures et vous établir un devis.

L'argent n'est pas un problème.

Be : Suivez moi au cabinet d'essayage s'il vous plait.

Bella commença à prendre les mesures de Madame Hale, elle débuta par la poitrine, puis elle s'attaqua à la taille, les hanches, le cou, la longueur taille dos, la carrure, la longueur d'épaule, la longueur de bras, la longueur au coude, le tour de bras, le tour de poignet, la profondeur d'emmanchure, la hauteur taille-genou, la hauteur taille-sol, le tour de cuisse et elle finit par la hauteur d'entrejambe. Elle en conclut que sa cliente avait des mensurations parfaites que tout le gratin parisien lui jalouserait lors de ce fameux bal.

Combien de temps pour que la robe soit prête?

Be : Et bien, je dois commander le tissu car nous ne l'utilisons pas à la boutique, je pense que nous l'aurons début de semaine prochaine, et pour la couture il me faudra deux bonnes semaines.

Ding dong, un autre client venait d'entrer.

Be : Excusez moi, mademoiselle Hale, vous pouvez vous rhabiller j'ai terminé.

Bella sorti du cabinet en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte, l'intimité des clients devait être préservée pour l'image du cabinet. Elle arriva au comptoir, un homme se tenait près de la porte, il lui tournait le dos et semblait regarder les modèles de costume exposés dans la vitrine.

Be : Bonjour et bienvenue.

Il se tourna et fit face à Bella, lorsqu'elle le vit, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté, il devait venir d'un autre monde, des yeux couleur émeraude, une bouche et un nez en parfaite harmonie, son visage ne souffrait d'aucun défaut, des cheveux clairs avec des reflets roux, une allure parfaite. Il était d'une beauté époustouflante, le type d'homme qui faisait se retourner toute les femmes sur son passage, et le genre dont il était fortement déconseillé de tomber amoureuse, trop inaccessible. Les battements du cœur de Bella se mirent à s'accélérer dangereusement.

-Bonjour mademoiselle. Le ton utilisé était froid mais courtois. Je recherche Mademoiselle Hale.

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour trouver les mots.

Be : Oui je vais la prévenir, qui dois-je annoncer?

- Cullen, Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Merci à vous pour vos messages d'encouragement, vos mises en review et en favoris, ça me fait très plaisir :) voici le troisième chapitre de cette fan fiction.

Carlotta j'ai fais comme tu m'as dit, j'ai enlevé les début de prénoms, j'avoue c plus facile à écrire :)

Lorsque la belle femme aperçu le bellâtre, un sourire, que Bella aperçu pour la première fois, s'afficha sur son visage, elle se rua vers lui et se jeta à son cou, lui ne bougea pas énormément.

Mais depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là?

Je suis arrivée cette nuit, je n'ai pas voulu vous réveiller, père est venu me chercher à la gare.

La jeune femme feint une moue contrariée et lui tapota légèrement la joue.

Vous êtes un coquin Edward Cullen.

Et vous êtes toujours en retard à ce que je vois. N'oubliez pas que le colonel vous attend dans 20 minutes, il ne faudrait tout de même pas le faire attendre.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en baissant la voix et en se rapprochant de l'oreille de sa compagne. Bella se figea. La femme se tourna vers elle.

Je reviendrais dans trois semaines pour récupérer ma commande je compte sur vous!

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, et fit un geste de la main, en guise d'au revoir.

Donnez-lui un acompte s'il vous plait Edward, je vous attends à la voiture.

Au revoir Mademoiselle, Bonne journée à vous.

Sans même avoir répondu, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit. Bella tourna son regard vers ce fameux Edward, il sortit un portefeuille de sa poche.

Combien voulez-vous pour la commande? Toujours ce ton froid.

Euh 100 francs s'il vous plaît. Gênée elle baissa les yeux au sol.

Il s'approcha d'elle en fouillant dans son portefeuille puis en sortit un billet de 100 francs, il le lui tendit, elle leva les yeux vers lui et prit le billet, le contact la fit frissonné, d'un mouvement vif elle elle remis sa main contre son ventre et alla derrière le comptoir pour y déposer l'argent. Elle se racla discrètement la gorge et leva, encore une fois, les yeux vers lui. Son regard était posé sur elle, il était teinté d'étonnement mêlé à de l'amusement. Il se moquait d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne si elle ne voulait pas passer pour une idiote.

Hum, Je vous remercie. Dites à votre compagne que la robe sera prête en temps et en heure.

Cette fois-ci un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Mais qu'avait-il? Ca ne lui suffisait pas d'être un traite, de batifoler avec l'ennemi, il fallait en plus qu'il vienne la narguer jusqu'à son travail.

Bonne journée Mademoiselle.

Et il repartit comme il était venu, dans un nuage d'arrogance puante. Morte de fatigue, Bella rejoins l'arrière boutique pour finir la travail du matin et de commencer la commande de Madame Pimbêche. Elle s'amusait à donner des noms différents aux clients selon leur caractère, elle en avait trouvé un tout trouvé à son compagnon : Monsieur Arrogant.

« La journée a été très difficile, il a fallu que je prenne sur moi pour ne pas flancher. Je suis restée seule toute la journée, cela faisait deux semaines qu'Angéla et moi faisions le travail de quatre personnes mais depuis hier, elle ne peut plus venir travailler. La patronne nous a dit que pour le moment elle ne pouvait pas embaucher quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps si je dois faire tout le travail.

En rentrant j'ai eu un choc en voyant Angela, elle avait du pleurer toute la journée, ses yeux étaient rouges et cernés, il était loin le temps où il me suffisait de la regarder pour apercevoir une jeune fille heureuse et pleine de vie. Lorsque je suis arrivée elle s'est jetée sur moi pour me demander si j'avais des nouvelles de sa famille. Que pouvais-je lui répondre? L'année précédente, des milliers de familles avaient été, comme la veille, réveillées en pleine nuit, on les a enfermé au Vel d'Hiv pendant plusieurs jours, puis envoyé vers l'Est, depuis personne n'a de nouvelles. J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas quelles raisons peuvent justifier ce qu'ils font, je hais ce qu'est devenu mon pays, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on stigmatise autant les juifs, les propagandes allant dans ce sens me donnent la nausée. J'imagine la pauvre petite Rachel, elle doit être morte de peur, du haut de ses six ans je n'imagine pas qu'elle puisse vivre pareil drame. Angéla s'inquiète énormément pour elle, j'ai beau lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'ils reviendront dès que la guerre sera terminé, elle n'est pas naïve et elle sait que la situation est grave. Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour lui enlever le poids de la culpabilité, pourtant elle n'y est pour rien! Elle a juste accepté une invitation à venir dormir chez moi. »

Bella?

On est dans ma chambre papa!

Les bruits des pas de Charlie dans les escaliers résonnaient dans toute la maisonnée. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses cheveux blanchis depuis le début de la guerre, il n'avait pas dormi beaucoup non plus.

Je dois aller à une réunion ce soir, je n'en aurais pas pour très longtemps.

Bella se leva d'un bond et alla rejoindre son père.

Tu ne peux pas sortir maintenant papa! Tu as vu l'heure? Le couvre feu sera largement dépassé quand ta réunion sera terminée. Et puis c'est quoi cette réunion?

Bella je serais prudent, mais il faut absolument que j'y aille.

L'incompréhension de Bella était à son paroxysme, son père n'était jamais sorti en semaine, même avant ce fichu couvre feu, et aujourd'hui il devait aller à une sois disant réunion. Il lui cachait quelque chose.

Papa...

Ecoute Bella, je sais qu'habituellement je ne sors pas, je reste toujours avec toi, mais là il faut que j'y aille, ne me pose pas de questions s'il te plait. Ne m'en pose jamais. Je le fais pour toi, fais moi confiance et soyez discrètes.

Sans un mot de plus il l'embrassa sur la joue et descendit l'escalier avant de prendre la porte. Son comportement ces derniers jours était étrange.

« Je suis vraiment inquiète, papa a du partir à une réunion ce soir, je ne comprends pas, ça ne lui ressemble pas, il est du genre introverti, il n'a pas beaucoup d'ami, si ce n'est le père de Jacob, mais ils ne se voient que les week-ends. Je pense que tout ceci a un rapport avec les événement d'hier, mais pourquoi ne m'en parle-t-il pas? Pourquoi me tient-il à l'écart? Il sait pourtant qu'il peut me faire confiance. Ces derniers jours il a vraiment changé, je mettais ça sur le compte du stress, l'occupation Allemande, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus. Quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas que je sache.

Aujourd'hui, une cliente est venue à la boutique, elle est vraiment très belle, une de ces beautés qui fait qu'on se sent vraiment insignifiante à côté d'elle. Son compagnon est venu la chercher. Je, j'ai, Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je l'ai vu j'ai eu du mal à le quitter du regard, il est vraiment très beau, le type d'homme qui peut avoir toutes les femmes qu'il veut et qui peut obtenir ce qu'il veut d'un sourire, en tout cas il pourrait avoir ce qu'il veut de moi. Mais enfin! Qu'est ce que je dis! C'est un traitre! Un de ces hommes capable de vendre ses voisins pour se faire un peu d'argent. Je préfère ne plus écrire, car ça m'agace! »

Paris 2010.

hhmm.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe mamie?

Christiane soupira lentement avant de regarder sa petite fille.

Et bien, ma chérie, je crois que notre petite Bella est tombée amoureuse.

Amoureuse? De l'autre là? Celui qui vends ses voisins?

Elle fixa sa petite fille quelques secondes, elle se saurait juger ce jeune homme avant d'être sure des faits, bon nombres d'hommes et de femmes avaient été condamnés après la guerre suite à des accusations de collaborations, certaines d'entre elles n'étaient pas fondées.

Tu sais, Victoire, durant cette période, les gens faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour s'en sortir, certains étaient honnêtes et d'autres moins. D'après les dires de Bella celui-ci ne devait pas être dans la première catégorie, mais tu sais, parfois il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

Tu veux dire que peut-être il n'est pas dans le seconde catégorie?

Je n'en sais rien, mais Bella a déduis qu'il collaborait du fait qu'il est venu dans le magasin où elle travaillait et que la plupart de ses clients le faisait.

Oui mais bon, il a parlé du colonel à sa copine, si ça se trouve c'était un proxénète qui vendaient des femmes aux allemands!

Arrête de dire des bêtises s'il te plait et respecte ce journal Victoire!

Oui mamie, répondit-elle toute rouge.

Paris 1943.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures à présent. Bella attendait son père dans la cuisine, ne trouvant pas le sommeil elle avait préféré descendre pour ne pas réveiller Angéla qui avait vraiment besoin de sommeil. Il était 23:30 passé, elle aurait voulu prendre un peu de café pour rester éveillée jusqu'au retour de Charlie, mais elle s'en priva, car d'une part il fallait rationner les aliments rares, et d'autre part elle voulait pouvoir s'endormir à son retour car elle aussi avait besoin de sommeil, le lendemain n'allait pas être facile non plus.

« J'attends papa depuis une maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il trame, mais j'ai la net intention de lui faire sortir les vers du nez à son retour, il ne va certainement pas continuer à me faire des cachoteries. A nous deux on compose une famille et il ne va pas me mettre aussi facilement de côté. Depuis le départ de ma mère il est le seul être de ma famille, il est tout pour moi et je suis tout pour lui. Ma mère nous a quitté quand j'avais un an, elle lui a dit qu'elle ne supportait plus sa vie avec lui, qu'elle avait besoin de plus, et que si elle restait avec lui, elle allait surement finir par en mourir, je vous dis pas l'état de Charlie. J'avais qu'un an et heureusement que le père de Jacob était là sinon je ne sais pas si papa serait toujours là. J'ai passé la majeure partie de mon enfance à attendre que ma mère vienne me chercher, en me disant qu'elle ne supportait pas de vivre sans moi, mais bon j'ai du me résoudre à oublier cette éventualité. Elle avait agit par pur égoïsme et je devais me contente de mon père, mais j'avais de la chance, malgré sa légendaire maladresse émotionnelle, il était un père formidable qui me faisait passer avant tout. »

Le bruit de la clé sans la serrure stoppa Bella dans son écriture, elle se leva en se préparant à lui donner une bonne leçon de moral et croisa les bras. Quand Charlie entra un cri de stupéfaction sortit de la bouche de Bella. Il avait une caisse pleine de nourriture, du pain, du fromage, du saucisson, du vin (la France dans toute sa splendeur), de la viande, des friandises, des pommes de terres. Des provisions suffisantes pour un mois.

Mais c'est quoi tout ça papa?

Pleine de joie Bella prit le carton et le posa sur la table de la cuisine avant de sortir les aliments.

Je t'avais dit que je faisais ça pour toi Bella

Stoppée dans sa frénésie, elle se retourna pour faire face à son père. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire.

Papa? Qu'est ce que tu as fait. Demanda-t-elle non sans mal.

Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me poser de question à ce sujet. Jamais!

Il se mit aussi à sortir les affaires du carton. Bella le regardait faire sans réagir, elle ne pouvait l'admettre, c'était impossible. Pas son père! Pas lui!

Papa? T'as pas fait ça? Dis moi que t'as pas fait ça?

L'incompréhension pouvait se lire sur le visage de Charlie, quelle mouche avait-donc bien pu piquer sa fille? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui en voulait autant, il faisais pour le bien de sa famille

Ecoute ma chérie, j'ai fais ça pour toute notre famille! Il n'y aura pas de problème, je te le promet!

Tu me le promets? Mais papa comment peux-tu aller à ces réunions et rentrer le soir avec ton cartons de nourriture comme si de rien était, avec tout ce qui se passe en plus!

Bella ça suffit, je suis ton père et jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis libre de mes mouvements! Donc tu montes dans ta chambre, tu vas dormir et je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler!

Mais, les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Bella, et Angéla!

Ne t'inquiète pas pour Angéla il ne lui arrivera rien je m'en suis arrangé.

Bella avait détourné la tête, elle ne reconnaissait plus son père.

Bien sur, tu t'es arrangé avec tes nouveaux amis! C'est tellement plus pratique maintenant!

Sans tarder elle prit son journal et courut vers les escaliers, elle entra dans sa chambre et fila vers son bureau. Elle ouvrit son journal et débuta une écriture rapide non sans laisser quelques larmes tomber de ses yeux.

« Aujourd'hui mon monde s'écroule, je croyais que mon père était un de ces hommes qui pourraient se battre contre l'injustice de ce monde, qu'il pourrait lutter pour la paix. Mais je suis obligée de constater qu'il en est tout autrement. Mon père est un collabo. »

Bon voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, et ne vous fiez pas aux apparences!

A bientôt!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous,

Donc voilà le quatrième chapitre de la fiction, merci à vous tous pour vos encouragements, vos mise en favoris et puis à tous ceux qui lisent l'histoire même sans rien faire!

Dans ce chapitre on en sait plus sur Edward et sa famille, et on avance un peu dans l'intrigue.

Bonne lecture à vous toutes et tous, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

« Mon père est un crétin, Edward Cullen est un crétin, l'officier Allemand est un crétin, je ne peux me fier à personne, lorsque je me promène dans la rue, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde, en pensant que je suis bien idiote d'être la seule française à ne pas vouloir être avec les Allemands, ça me révolte, j'ai envie de crier, j'ai envie de hurler, j'ai envie de leur dire de mourir, je veux mourir, je ne veux pas vivre dans ce monde de terreur où l'hypocrisie fait fureur »

Les jours passaient et semblaient avoir la même teneur, ce manque de saveur qui caractérise la perte de l'espoir. Sans réel entrain, elle se levait chaque matin et tentait, aussi bien que possible, de faire son travail. Elle n'avait cessé de retourner cette histoire dans son esprit, afin d'essayer de trouver une explication plausible à ce qu'elle avait apprit sur son père, mais rien n'y faisait, elle arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : Son père était passé à l'ennemi, elle ne pouvait le supporter. Il fallait qu'elle agisse, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, quelque chose qui pourrait annuler les mauvaise actions de son père. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait s'y prendre mais elle allait agir, pour le bien de son pays.

Ce matin là, elle s'affairait autour de la commande de sa nouvelle cliente, et s'appliquait à ce que la robe n'ait aucun défaut. Elle essayait d'ajuster le tissu pour qu'il sied à merveille à la femme au corps parfait. Le magasin n'allait ouvrir que dans quelques minutes et il fallait qu'elle finisse le bustier. Le tissu était d'un bleu très profond, cela lui fit immédiatement penser à la couleur des yeux du fiancé de sa cliente. L'intensité de son regard, lui avait valu une augmentation du rythme cardiaque et lui avait fait ressentir des choses inconnues. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui faisait autant d'effet, car au delà de son physique, il était avant tout un de ses hommes qu'elle avait en horreur, un de ses traitres qui faisait passer leur gloire et leur fortune avant le bien de leur patrie, et surtout qui pouvait vouloir du mal à des personnes comme Angéla. Les quelques minutes la séparant du terrible moment où elle allait devoir faire face, comme chaque jour, à des gens sans scrupules, étaient passés.

Après avoir ouvert la porte d'entrée, elle prit le carnet de commande, face au comptoir et dos à la porte, elle le parcouru lentement. Ce qui y était écrit lui fit peur, comment allait-elle pouvoir gérer tout ça toute seule? Elle ne pourrait jamais tenir les délais si elle n'obtenait pas un peu d'aide, peut-être pourrait-elle en emporter chez elle le soir? Angéla aurait de quoi s'occuper l'esprit, et c'est certain que sa patronne ne serait pas déranger par le fait de faire du surplus de travail non payé. Il fallait qu'elle change les robes des mannequins sur la vitrine, elle avait reçu de nouveaux modèles qui allait, sans aucun doute, attiré beaucoup de monde. Elle posa donc le carnet et se retourna quand elle se heurta à quelque chose de dur et très froid, ce qui la fit tomber à terre, sur les fesses. Elle secoua la tête afin de reprendre ses esprits et en ouvrant les yeux elle vit une main tendue, après quelques secondes, elle reconnu le bel apollon de la semaine précédente. Ses souvenirs ne lui avaient vraiment pas rendu justice, il était encore plus beau que tout ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer dans ses rêves les plus fous. Elle se saisit de sa main, le contact la frit frissonner tant sa peau était froide. Sans le moindre effort il l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Elle se demanda immédiatement comment il avait pu entrer sans bruit.

**Vous êtes entré par la porte derrière vous? **

Elle eut l'impression qu'il s'était tendu. Mais c'était pratiquement imperceptible.

**Oui**

Cette réponse ne lui suffisait pas.

**Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.**

Il la fixa quelques secondes, une expression inqualifiable sur son visage, elle eut presque peur.

**Vous sembliez être dans vos pensées.**

**Oui, mais le carillon, je ne l'ai pas entendu.**

Il semblait maintenant mal à l'aise.

**Parfois la distraction vous fait perdre toute notion des réalités.**

Cette phrase énerva Bella, pensait-il qu'elle passait ses journées à rêvasser? Mais pour qui se prenait-il? Elle se ressaisit et se mit aussi droite que possible.

**En quoi puis-je vous aider?**

**Rosalie souhaite savoir si la robe sera prête à temps.**

**Vous pouvez la rassurer, cette robe est devenue ma priorité elle sera prête dans deux semaines, comme convenu.**

**Très bien. J'ai une dernière chose à vous demander, si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sur.**

Il mit sa main dans sa poche et en sorti un papier qu'il lui tendit.

**Pourriez-vous donner ceci à votre père s'il vous plait, il m'a dit que vous étiez au courant.**

Alors là, c'en était trop pour Bella, non seulement son père avait décidé de pactiser avec les Allemands, mais en plus il voulait qu'elle en fasse parti!

**Vous semblez en colère?**

**Pas du tout!** Déclara-t-elle froidement avant de s'en emparer.

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous faisons en sorte que rien n'arrive à votre père.**

**Je n'en doute pas!** Cracha-t-elle.

**Bon en bien je vous laisse, bonne journée à vous.**

**Bonne journée**, lacha-t-elle, écœurée.

Après le départ de Monsieur Arrogant, un combat sans merci prit forme entre sa conscience qui lui dictait de ne pas lire le courrier de son père et entre sa curiosité sans borne qui lui criait d'ouvrir le papier. La deuxième partie l'emporta. « Rendez-vous ce soir à 23:00, même endroit que la dernière fois. Venez seul. CC » Après l'avoir lu, Bella dégluti et remit le mot dans la poche de son uniforme.

Elle vit son père pour midi et lui remit le mot, non sans lui avoir montré son mécontentement. En le lisant Charlie fut extrêmement surpris et questionna Bella du regard.

**C'est Edward Cullen qui t'a remis ce mot? **S'emporta-t-il

**Oui papa.**

**Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'a impliqué!**

Charlie était très en colère, il était d'accord de faire des sacrifices comme on lui avait demandé, mais il avait insisté sur le fait que sa fille devait rester en dehors de ça.

**Ce n'est pas toi qui lui a demandé de me le donner?**

**Mais bien sur que non Bella! C'est bien trop dangereux pour que tu puisses y prendre part!**

Bella était complètement perdue, dangereux? Mais dans quel sens pourrait-elle être mise en danger pour ça? Il devait sans doute savoir à quel point ça l'énervait et il avait peur qu'elle ait une réaction impulsive face à ses nouveaux amis. Il était donc toujours son père, un père qui avait fait le mauvais choix c'est sur, mais un père quand même. La situation n'était peut-être pas perdue, elle pourrait sans doute le faire changer d'avis.

**Mais papa, pourquoi tu fais ça? Je ne comprends pas.**

**Bella, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas en parler, je dirais à Edward de ne plus s'approcher de toi.**

Bon.. ca allait être plus dur que prévu.

**Ca va être difficile, sa fiancée est une de mes plus importantes clientes. Il est venu pour me demander où en était la commande et après il m'a donné ce mot.**

**Sa fiancée?** Dit-il, très étonné.

Le déjeuner terminé, Bella retourna au travail, elle avait l'habitude, le midi, de manger avec son père, elle s'octroyait une pause car elle en avait besoin, elle se sentait très fatigué depuis qu'elle avait commencé ce travail. Au début elle aimait le contact avec la clientèle, elle appréciait de les habiller, de répondre à leur demande, de faire en sorte que son travail soit apprécié, mais après quelques mois elle s'était rendu compte du manège continuel avec les femmes fortunés et les Allemands. Tout cet argent dépensé pour un but si affreux. Elle en avait fait des cauchemars pendant des mois et maintenant que son père en faisait parti c'était encore pire.

Deux femmes attendaient près de la porte, elle se pressa pour aller à leur rencontre, elle n'était pas en retard et le magasin n'ouvrait pas avant quelques minutes, mais la clientèle n'aime pas attendre, c'était le fardeau quotidien dans l'habillement de luxe. Arrivée à leur niveau elle reconnu la fiancé du visiteur du matin et vit une femme, un peu plus âgée, d'une grande beauté, elle était brune, le teint très clair, et elle portait des vêtements très chic. Elle devait être sa sœur. Quelle famille! c'était dit Bella.

**Bonjour Mademoiselle Hale, ravie de vous revoir.**

La jeune femme lui avait fait un sourire, qu'elle n'avait pas vu lors de leur première rencontre.

**Bonjour, laissez moi vous présenter, ma mère Esmée. Mère, voici Bella Swan, la jeune fille dont je vous ai parlé.**

C'était sa mère? Impressionnant, elle paraissait tellement jeune. Elle regarda Bella longuement et lui fit un énorme sourire avant de lui tendre la main.

**Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, mes enfants m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous.**

Alors là, ça devenait vraiment bizarre, c'était la première fois que des clientes s'adressaient à elle de façon aussi courtoise, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait. Et puis c'était qui « ses » enfants? Elle connaissait Rosalie Hale mais c'était tout.

**En fait, nous voulions savoir où en était ma commande, et ma mère aimerait aussi une robe pour le même jour.**

Une autre robe pour dans deux semaines! Elle n'allait pas beaucoup dormir dans les jours à venir, elle du faire une grimace car Esmée se rendit compte de son mal être et vint à son secours.

**Je me doute que vous devez avoir pas mal de travail, alors je vous propose de vous payez personnellement et que vous veniez chez moi en dehors de vos heures de travail, je vous payerais correctement et je pourrais aussi vous donner des bons de nourriture.**

C'était plus que tentant car l'argent manquait, et manger à sa faim était devenu un luxe. Elle invita les deux femmes à entrer dans le magasin. Elle observa Esmée et s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose à envier à sa fille, c'en était presque agaçant. Évidement ce genre de femme pouvait avoir tous les hommes à leur pied, des hommes comme Edward, elle sortit cette idée de la tête, sans savoir pourquoi, cela l'agaçait.

**Je suppose que vous savez déjà quel modèle vous voulez.**

Esmée donna l'adresse de son domicile à Bella pour qu'elle vienne le soir même prendre les mesures, c'était décidé Angéla allait l'aider à faire cette robe, sinon elle n'y arriverait jamais.

**Et pour ma robe, quand pensez-vous qu'elle sera prête?**

**Et bien comme je l'ai dit à votre fiancé ce matin, dans deux semaines comme promis.**

**Mon fiancé? **S'étonna Rosalie

**Oui Monsieur Arr. Euh monsieur Edward Cullen**

**Edward était là ce matin? **Demanda Esmée

**Oui il m'a dit que vous souhaitiez savoir où en était la confection de la robe. Et je lui ai répondu ce que je viens de vous dire.**

Les deux jeunes femmes se lancèrent un regard lourd de sous entendu que Bella ne parvint pas à comprendre.

**Edward n'est pas mon fiancé, c'est mon frère, enfin mon beau frère, ma mère s'est marié avec son père, nous nous connaissons depuis notre enfance.**

Bella se sentit bête d'avoir fait une erreur pareil, mais pourquoi l'avait-il laissé croire qu'ils étaient fiancés? En même temps pourquoi prendre le temps de reprendre une personne aussi insignifiante qu'elle.

Bon et bien voilà, c'est tout pour le moment, on a avancé un tit peu dans l'intrigue j'espère que ça vous a plus. Comme dit plus haut dite moi ce que vous en pensez :)

Au prochain épisode, plus de Bella et Edward


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tout le monde! Me revoilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Comme d'habitude merci à tous pour vos reviews : Pierard85, pour le happy end je ne préfère pas te donner de réponse, tu le verras lorsqu'elle sera terminée :), mimial09, oui les Cullen et Charlie traitent ensemble, après à savoir comment et pourquoi... Merci à LILI70 et Soleil83 :), ectastik et Allie29 merci :) c'est très gentil à vous.

Victoire sortit du lycée rapidement, elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose depuis le début de l'après-midi, c'est que cette stupide sonnerie retentisse au plus vite afin de lui indiquer la fin du cauchemar. Elle avait prévue de rejoindre sa grand-mère, dès la fin des cours, afin de continuer à lire le journal de Bella Swan. Depuis ce fameux jour, elle n'avait cessé d'y penser, la vie tourmentée de cette jeune fille pendant la seconde guerre mondiale avait déclenchée une avide passion chez Victoire. Le trajet jusqu'à chez sa grand-mère avait duré une éternité, lorsque le bus se gara pour laisser les lycéens sortirent, elle se leva d'un bond, prit son sac et sortit en courant. Elle atteignit la maison en moins de cinq minutes, ouvrit la porte se jeta à l'intérieur et courut vers le salon, Christiane était déjà attablée, le journal ouvert à la dernière page lue, elle trépignait d'impatience en regardant sa montre.

**Je suis là!**

**J'ai failli t'attendre, dépêche toi qu'on puisse continuer notre lecture.**

Christiane se frottait les mains, elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil la nuit précédente en pensant à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir découvrir dans ce journal. Victoire s'assit à ses côtés, elle se regardèrent avant de se plonger dans l'objet de leur attention.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir, j'essaie de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Angéla, elle ne dort pas beaucoup en ce moment et je trouve qu'elle angoisse moins quand elle est reposée, si je puis dire bien sur. J'ai revu ce client aujourd'hui, il m'a donné un papier pour Charlie, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse mettre mon père dans cette histoire, lui qui me répétait sans cesse qu'il fallait que la France reste digne et forte face à l'ennemi et que la collaboration était bien la dernière chose à faire. Il m'a aussi demandé si la robe allait être prête à temps. A propos de ça je pensais que Mademoiselle Hale était sa fiancée, mais c'est sa belle-sœur, je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas repris quand je lui en ai parlé. Un homme de sa classe en a surement que faire de savoir ce que je peux penser de lui ou de ses relations. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je parle de lui, il est totalement insignifiant pour moi, c'est décidé c'est la dernière fois que j'en fait allusion. »

Bella ferma son journal, il était temps pour elle de se préparer pour le travail, elle n'avait pas dormi plus de trois heures et elle savait qu'une longue journée l'attendait, la fatigue était difficile à gérer mais elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle travaille, elle avait besoin d'argent. Après une petite toilette, et un petit déjeuner, elle sortit, le froid était vif et piquant, son manteau n'était pas assez chaud pour la protéger, elle avança aussi vite que possible. Après être passée devant le boulanger, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer en se disant qu'elle allait sans doute devoir rapidement refaire face à l'Allemand.

**Halt !**

Elle se figea comme à chaque fois qu'elle entendait cette voix dure et froide. Elle lui fit face, il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda à nouveau ses papiers, comme à son habitude elle lui tendit, elle tremblait plus qu'à l'accoutumée, sa main était rougie par le froid.

**Pourquoi êtes-vous ici à cette heure aussi matinale?**

**Je vais au travail, comme chaque matin. **Lui répondit-elle mécontente

Il leva un regard vers elle.

**Ne prenez pas ce ton et répondez simplement à mes questions.** **Où travaillez-vous?**

Cette question étonna Bella, elle n'avait pas tellement envie qu'il connaisse le lieu de son travail, l'endroit où elle passait le plus clair de son temps, elle ne s'y sentirait absolument plus en sécurité.

**J'attends votre réponse.**

**Je, hum.. je travaille dans le magasin de madame Garnier. **Le teint pâle, les yeux rivés au sol, la tension devenait insupportable pour Bella, le regard insistant du soldat la mettait très mal à l'aise, une angoisse indescriptible s'insinua en elle. Cet échange semblait avoir commencé depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque l'expression de l'homme changea du tout au tout, le visage emplit de peur, il semblait fixer un point derrière Bella, lentement il se mit sur le côté pour la laisser passer. Sans demander son reste, Bella avança et lorsqu'elle fut assez loin pour ne pas risquer d'être prise elle se retourna rapidement, mais elle ne vit rien qui aurait pu expliquer le comportement du soldat.

Elle prit place à son poste et commença à avancer dans son travail, notamment la robe de mademoiselle Hale, il ne lui restait que deux semaines pour la finir et elle ne voulait pas perdre ces nouveaux clients fortunés.

La journée passa sans que Bella ne puisse se reposer ne serait-ce qu'une minute, plusieurs clients existants et potentiels firent leur apparition afin de s'acheter des vêtements de luxe. Pourquoi dépenser autant d'argent dans du tissu? Sans doute pour assurer leur appartenance dans un monde lâche et superficiel. Bella espérait ne jamais devenir comme eux.

Le magasin fermé il lui fallait à présent se rendre chez Madame Cullen. Le chemin n'était pas très long mais leur maison se trouvait dans un quartier ouest de Paris alors que la sienne était à l'est, il fallait qu'elle se presse car elle devait être rentrée avant le couvre feu. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide, histoire de gagner quelques minutes, tenant d'une main un panier où elle y avait déposé tout le matériel nécessaire et de l'autre le col de son manteau afin de se protéger le cou du froid vigoureux, l'obscurité grandissante rendaient l'endroit plus inquiétant, des ombres venaient jouer et semblaient narguer Bella, les maisons avaient l'air plus grandes et plus impressionnantes.

Le trajet lui parut durer une éternité, elle n'était plus qu'à cinq cent mètres de la résidence lors qu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle était tout à coup apeurée sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle avait le sentiment d'être observée, cette sensation avait fait son apparition depuis plusieurs jours mais elle n'avait pas pu expliquer ce sentiment. Mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait seule dans la pénombre, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle frissonnait, non pas de froid, mais de peur, une peur irraisonnée, comme si son instinct lui criait de courir le plus vite possible et de fuir ce danger imminent. Essayant de se raisonner elle continuait d'avancer, mais sans son accord, ses pas se firent plus lent, elle se retourna lentement afin de voir si personne ne la suivait mais elle ne vit rien, elle se surprit à se dire tout bas qu'elle était bête, comme dans ces livres à sensation où les victimes, au lieu de fuir se jettent dans la gueule du loup et entre les mains du meurtrier. Mais en même temps qui n'a jamais eu des pensées paranoïaques en pleine nuit?

Bella eut un cri de surprise en voyant la maison des Cullens, elle était vraisemblablement l'une des demeures les plus imposantes qui lui ait été donné de voir, plus grande que son immeuble, plus grande que son ancienne école, plus grande que l'hôpital! Un grand portail en fer lui bloquait l'entrée, sur la droite une petite cloche, sans doute pour prévenir les occupants d'une visite, elle activa la cloche, et en moins d'une seconde, la porte s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître une vieille dame, bien en chair, les cheveux grisonnants relevés en chignon par un nœud blanc, en robe noire et avec un tablier blanc, sans doute une servante. Elle la fit entrée et la dirigea vers la maison. L'intérieur était encore plus impressionnant que l'extérieur, un grand hall avec au centre une grande table en bois brun très brillant, au dessus d'un magnifique tapis oriental, plus haut un énorme lustre en cristal, et au fond un escalier ressemblant exactement à celui du film autant en emporte le vent, le seul film qu'elle ai pu voir depuis le début de la guerre, sur les côtés des portes dont Bella se demandait où elles menaient.

**Vous voilà enfin! J'ai eu peur que vous changiez d'avis.**

La voix de Madame Cullen tira Bella de sa contemplation, elle se trouvait tout en haut des escaliers, portant une robe de satin noire plus belle que toutes les robes actuellement en exposition dans le magasin. Elle lui fit signe de monter les escaliers.

**Venez chère enfant, n'ayez pas peur!**

Bella obéit, et s'engagea dans l'escalier, elle fut prise de tremblement qu'elle n'arriva pas à calmer. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté déjà? Ah oui, l'argent, la nourriture. Les marches étaient grandes, le bas de sa robe descendait jusqu'au pied, elle faisait attention à ne pas trébucher mais ce fut peine perdue, à la moitié de l'escalier, son pied dérapa et elle parti en avant, elle voulu saisir la rampe de sa main gauche pour se rattraper mais elle n'y arriva pas, elle ferma les yeux en priant que la chute ne soit pas trop douloureuse, mais avant que son corps ne tombe lourdement sur les marches quelque chose s'empara de sa taille et de son bras droit.

**Seigneur! Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal Bella?**

Les yeux fixés au sol, Bella pensa immédiatement qu'Esmée s'était jeté sur elle pour l'aider. Elle ne s'était pas relevé et essayait de reprendre ses esprits et de ne pas penser à l'humiliation qu'elle venait de vivre, tomber aussi lamentablement devant sa cliente, il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire ça.

**Oui tout va bien, plus de peur que de mal**. Déclara-t-elle en fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

**Heureusement que mon fils était là, vous auriez pu vous faire très mal.**

Son fils? Bella ouvrit les yeux soudainement. Alors ce n'étaient pas les mains d'Esmée qu'elle sentait sur sa taille. Son fils? Mais alors c'était... C'était! Elle se releva immédiatement et se retourna, il se tenait là, face à elle, toujours aussi beau, il la dévisageait littéralement. Elle n'arrivait pas à dire le moindre mot. Dit quelque chose Bella! Dis quelque chose! Se répétait-elle inlassablement depuis qu'ils se regardaient.

**Merci. **Elle s'étonna d'avoir mis autant de chaleur dans ce remerciement. Puis elle se rappela d'un élément, un petit quelque chose qui allait changer sa vie à tout jamais. La curiosité l'emporta il fallait qu'elle sache. **Vous n'étiez pas sur l'escalier! Comment avez vous fait pour être près aussi rapidement?**

L'expression inquiète d'Edward se changea, il reprit immédiatement son masque sévère et s'éloigna un peu d'elle.

**J'étais juste à côté de ma mère, et la prochaine fois essayer d'être un peu plus adroite quand vous vous déplacer!**

Sans demander son reste il monta les escaliers et s'enferma dans une des nombreuses pièces. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça en venant ici ce soir, se faire envoyer promener par lui. La colère s'empara d'elle, mais pour qui se prenait-il?

**Ne faites pas attention à lui, il a ses moments parfois. **Esmée avait du voir le trouble s'immiscer en elle mais un grand sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Cette famille était vraiment étrange. **Suivez moi. **

Elles atteignirent le haut de l'escalier et se dirigèrent vers l'une des nombreuses portes que comportaient le grand couloir. La pièce était assez spacieuse, il s'agissait d'un petit salon avec un canapé, en tissu rouge, d'époque victorienne, une cheminée allumée offraient un jeu de lumière assez intéressant, près d'elle se trouvait un paravent, à gauche une petite table ainsi qu'un fauteuil et de grands et beaux tapis venaient agrémenter le tout.

**Cet endroit vous convient-il?**

Pensait-on qu'elle était le genre de petite fille prétentieuse qui pouvait trouver que cet endroit fabuleux n'était pas suffisamment bien pour elle? Elle n'avait jusqu'alors, jamais eu la chance de pouvoir travailler dans de si bonnes conditions. Elle observa lentement l'endroit, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, elle aurait pu aimer vivre dans une telle maison, mais tout ceci était bien loin d'elle, elle était tellement loin de ce monde.

**C'est parfait.**

Les mesures furent prises rapidement, Esmée n'avait définitivement rien à envier à sa fille, son corps était parfait, pas une once de graisse ne venait entacher sa ligne. Cette famille devait sortit tout droit d'un catalogue.

**Vous pensez que ça ira pour le délai?**

Cela faisait quatre fois que madame Cullen posait la même question, cette soirée devait vraiment être très importante pour les deux femmes, chacune des robes choisies était somptueuse. Sans doute une autre soirée où ils pourraient « discuter » avec les Allemands.

**Oui, je vous promets que cette robe sera prête à temps.**

Elle passera le temps qu'il faudra, quitte à se passer de sommeil pendant deux semaines, mais ces robes seront prêtes, avec Charlie, ils avaient plus que besoin de cet argent.

**Sinon je peux demander à la fiancée de mon fils de vous aider.**

Les mouvements de Bella se firent tout de suite moins contrôlés, et elle fit tomber l'aiguille au sol. Elle l'a récupéra au plus vite en espérant qu'Esmée n'avait pas suivi ce petit loupé.

**Alice est une personne vraiment délicieuse. Depuis que mon fils l'a rencontrée il n'est plus le même, avant il était toujours triste, je pense qu'il devait lui manquer quelque chose, mais à présent qu'ils se sont ensemble, il a trouvé sa moitié. L'amour est vraiment la chose la plus important au monde. N'est-ce pas Bella?**

Plus gênée que jamais, Bella ne savait absolument pas quoi lui répondre, c'était vraiment une situation exceptionnelle, jamais aucune cliente n'avait parlé avec si peu de retenu avec elle.

**Euh oui.**

**Et vous Bella? Un homme s'est-il déjà emparé de votre cœur?**

La situation était pour le moins cocasse, Bella au sol en train de faire les ourlets et Madame Cullen qui semblait se satisfaire de son malaise, sa vie n'avait pas l'air très palpitante, elle ne voyait pas comment on pouvait s'en intéressé.

**Non.**

En se relevant, elle s'aperçût qu'Esmée arborait un grand sourire. Ne voulant pas continuer la conversation elle n'en fit pas cas et rangea ses affaires dans le panier. Il lui fallait se presser car le couvre feu n'allait pas tarder et elle ne voulait pas avoir de problème surtout en temps de guerre. La chaleur réconfortante de l'endroit avait eu raison de ses tremblements, elle se sentait bien, malgré tout ce qu'elle savait sur cette famille, elle se sentait en sécurité dans ce lieu.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, on somma l'umportun d'entrer. Un homme d'à peu près 40 ans fit son apparition, il était blond, le visage très fin, une beauté aussi flagrante que chacun des membres de la famille. Esmée s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, c'était rare qu'un couple fasse preuve de leur attachement devant une tierce personne.

**Bella, je vous présente mon mari, Carlisle.**

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main.

**Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.** **Alors c'est donc vous Bella, on m'a tant parlé de vous**. Ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Sans doute son père qui avait eu la langue trop pendu, elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas parler de son dégout envers les partenaires privilégiés des Allemands.

**Rassurez-vous ce n'était qu'en bien! **Indiqua-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

**Hum, Je suis moi aussi ravie de vous rencontrer. Je dois y aller, je suis déjà en retard. **Elle s'adressa à Esmée. **Je repasserais la prochaine pour effectuer les essais finaux et finaliser les reprises. Quel jour vous arrange?**

**Mardi soir, si cela vous convient bien sur.**

**Très bien. Bonne soirée, Monsieur Cullen, Madame Cullen.**

**Attendez! Vous ne pouvez pas sortir seule dans les rues de Paris à cette heure-ci, mon fils va vous raccompagner. Il est dans la salle de musique la dernière porte avant les escalier. Bonne soirée Bella! **

Les joues empourprées Bella se dirigea vers la sortie, elle préférait rentrer seule car la façon dont Monsieur Cullen l'avait traitée était insupportable pour elle. Elle préférait encore risquer d'être en danger plutôt que de devoir converser avec lui. Monsieur Arrogant, il portant décidant vraiment bien son nom. Elle se trouva rapidement devant la porte indiquée et leva le bras pour toquer à la porte, mais avant que sa main ne s'abatte sur le bois elle se rendit compte qu'Edward n'était pas seul et qu'une conversation avait lieu.

**Où êtes-vous Edward?**

La voix venait d'une femme, elle était grave et avait un fort accent Allemand.

**Ici.**

**Je sais. Mais vos pensées semblent être ailleurs. Trop de choses sont en jeu pour se laisser distraire. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire?**

Bella se sentait mal d'avoir ainsi profaner l'intimité du fils et frère de ses clientes. Elle décida de ne pas frapper, elle pourrait rentrer seule, cela lui permettrait de se perdre dans ses pensées, chose qu'elle aimait particulièrement, se retrouver seule avec elle-même.

Le froid avait empiré, cette fois son corps tout entier frémissait, elle n'avait pas fait cent mètres qu'elle entendit le portail s'ouvrirent, quelqu'un avança à pas rapide vers elle.

**Mademoiselle!**

Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, elle reconnaîtrait sa voix entre mille. Elle redoutait un autre conflit et préféra continuer comme si elle n'avait pas entendu, peut-être renoncerait-il et retournerait de là où il venait.

**Mademoiselle!**

Bon ça n'allait pas être évident.

**Isab****ella!**

Là elle s'arrêta, la plupart des gens l'appelait Bella, elle ne pensait pas qu'il savait que son prénom était Isabella. Il la rejoint rapidement.

**Mes parents étaient étonnés que je ne sois pas avec vous. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu me chercher? Les nuits parisiennes sont dangereuses croyez-moi!**

Bella hésitait entre la colère et la complaisance, mais tout ceci la tourmentait. Pourquoi était-elle aussi loin d'elle-même lorsqu'il se trouvait près d'elle? Elle reprit sa marche, il la suivit de près.

**Je ne voulais tout simplement vous faire subir ma maladresse et puis j'ai entendu que vous n'étiez pas seul, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.**

Il ne répondit pas et ils continuèrent à avancer, Bella se faisait violence pour ne pas claquer des dents, le froid et la présence proche d'Edward la faisait frissonner.

**Vous êtes frigorifiée! **Il enleva son manteau et le posa sur le dos de Bella**, Vous ne devriez pas sortir sans écharpe!**

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

**Qui y a-t-il?**

Elle hésita.

**Je n'ai pas d'écharpe. **

Elle n'osait pas lui dire qu'elle avait donner sa dernière à la petite sœur d'Angéla, être exclu de toute activité économique ne permettait pas de pouvoir acheter une simple écharpe à son enfant. La non plus il ne répondit pas, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Le manteau était imprégné de l'odeur d'Edward, une telle proximité apportait de toutes nouvelles sensations à Bella. A présent ils passaient devant le magasin plus que dix minutes et le temps de se séparer arriverait. Elle aussi se perdit dans ses pensées, et se rappelait de moments privilégiés passés avec Angéla et Jacob. Jacob, il lui manquait terriblement.

**A quoi pensez-vous?**

Elle se tourna vers lui, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il la fixait depuis le début de la marche. Une curiosité sans borgne se trouvait dans ses yeux.

**La situation me rappelle l'avant guerre, quand je rentrais de l'école avec mes deux meilleurs amis. C'est stupide. **Elle pensait que la conversation allait s'arrêter là.

**Vous aimiez l'école?**

**Mon rêve était d'être institutrice. **Répondit-elle des étoiles pleins les yeux.

**Quel était votre matière préférée?**

**Littérature.**

**Votre livre préféré?**

**Roméo et Juliette. J'attendais avec impatience de pouvoir étudier les Hauts de Hurlevent mais j'ai du arrêter l'école.**

**Vous n'avez pas ce livre en votre possession?**

Elle n'aimait pas parler de ses problèmes avec les gens.

**Non... on avait d'autres priorités.**

**Hum.**

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence, chacun réfléchissant à la conversation qui avait lieu, une conversation qui d'apparence ne signifiait rien. Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble de Bella, elle lui rendit son manteau et lui souhaita une bonne soirée, il fit de même, et chacun partit dans sa direction.

Angéla dormait déjà quand Bella entra, elle décida donc d'aller voir son père dans sa chambre mais celle ci était vide, mais où son père pouvait-il bien être? Elle n'aimait pas ne pas le savoir. Elle alla dormir et cette nuit là fut sans cauchemar, cela faisait longtemps, elle se trouvait dans une grande demeure comme celle des Cullens, la guerre était fini, sa famille, celle d'Angéla, celle de Jacob et celle des Cullens étaient réunis autour d'une grande table pleines de bonne nourriture. Elle était assise et à côté d'elle la place était vide, là elle sentit une main sur son épaule, elle se retourna et vit Edward qui lui souriait, les yeux pleins d'amour, elle se leva et il l'a prit dans ses bras, elle se rendit alors compte que sa robe était blanche, et que toute la tablée applaudissait. Il s'agissait de son mariage, elle se réveilla avec un sourire béat sur le visage avant de se rendre compte de l'idiotie de son rêve. Après avoir manger et s'être préparée elle repartit comme chaque matin à son travail. Ce matin là elle fut étonnée car elle vit l'Allemand l'a regardé mais il ne la stoppa pas, il la fixait de loin mais il ne fit rien.

Après avoir mis sa veste sur le porte manteau, elle se dirigea vers la salle de couture. Elle s'attarda sur le carnet de commande et souffla comme à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, elle prit du tissu dans la réserve et alla prendre le modèle de Mademoiselle Hale pour le finaliser, il ne lui restait que quelques retouches à faire et elle pourrait faire l'essai final. Lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur sa paillasse, elle stoppa tous ses mouvements. Une boite s'y trouvait. Une boite beaucoup plus luxueuse que celles que l'on proposait dans le magasin, entouré d'un ruban argenté. Elle la prit lentement et enleva le couvercle. Elle porta une main aux lèvres tant la surprise était grande, elle en sortit le contenu, en premier une magnifique écharpe noire en cachemire, et en deuxième un livre, tremblante elle le prit dans les mains et lut le titre tout haut.

**Les hauts de Hurlevent.**

Et bien voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) Merci de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) Des reviews ça fait très plaisirs!


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous!

Oui, je sais, je sais ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, j'en suis navrée, mais parfois on subit une baisse, mais maintenant j'espère que ça va aller... J'espère que celui ci va vous plaire, ça fait deux mois que j'y suis! :)

Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu aux reviews alors je réponds ici ..

Pierard85 : Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je sais bien que c'est le suspens pour chaque fanfic, est-ce que ça va bien finir ou pas? :) Ce serait trop facile si je dévoilais tout maintenant :) Et désolée pour le délai mais là j'ai fais un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, histoire de me faire pardonner.

Soleil83 ; Pour le nombre de chapitre, il y en aura encore un certain nombre pour pouvoir placer toute l'intrigue que j'ai en tête, on en est encore qu'aux prémices et tu verras dans ce chapitre qu'un autre personnage va avoir son importance :)

Edward n'est pas fiancé.

Ecstatik : :) tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre :) Quoique... Bonne lecture :)

Lili70 : Merci :) Euh je ne sais pas pour l'alerte, j'espère que ça va fonctionner pour ce chapitre.

Rebornx3 : Merci :), pour savoir ce qu'ils trafiquent il va te falloir patienter encore un petit peu :)

Allie29 : Merci :) Pour l'officier tu vas avoir un début de réponse dans ce chapitre :)

* * *

Quatre ans, cela faisait quatre ans que la guerre avait éclaté, quatre ans que la vie de Bella avait changé du tout au tout, quatre ans que ses journées se résumaient à travailler d'arrache-pied dans l'unique but de rapporter un peu d'argent au foyer.

Bella voulait apporter sa contribution afin de ne pas laisser son père se charger de tout, il en avait déjà fait suffisamment pour elle, à présent c'était son tour de s'occuper de lui.

_Flashback_

**- L'affaire est close Bella!**

Il avait mal réagit quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle souhaitait arrêter l'école pour travailler.

**- Papa, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas d'autres options, nous n'avons pas assez d'argent.**

Bella avait tenté de lui parler calmement, malgré les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

**- Ce n'est pas ton problème! Il n'en est pas question! Tu m'entends?**

Charlie avait lu la détermination dans les yeux de sa fille, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis, et ça le désespérait. Il savait parfaitement d'où lui venait son obstination. Renée était exactement pareille, la fidélité en moins.

_Fin du Flashback_

Elle se remémorait sa vie d'avant, cette vie où malgré l'absence de sa mère elle avait pu vivre des moments de purs bonheurs avec son père et ses deux meilleurs amis. Moments qu'elle n'oublierait jamais, malheureusement le destin s'en était emparé et les avaient réduit à néant.

La disparition de son ami Jacob avait été un véritable supplice. Deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de lui, il avait été arrêté par la gestapo un soir d'hiver et personne ne savait ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle ne cessait de se ronger les sangs depuis cette terrible nuit.

Elle s'était alors posé mille questions, il ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses « activités », elle avait juste remarqué qu'il était différent, il s'était renfermé, ne riait plus. Il était pourtant le bout en train du groupe, celui que tout le monde suivait car il avait toujours la bonne idée au bon moment, il était la joie de vivre et le perdre avait été, sans aucun doute, l'expérience la plus douloureuse de sa vie.

Depuis, chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle ne cessait de voir son regard lui suppliant de venir lui porter secours. De nombreux scénarios étaient nés dans son esprit, l'un d'entre eux l'avait transformée en une personne sur humaine, comme cet héros américain volant au dessus des buildings armés d'une cape rouge et de collants bleus.

Jacob lui avait fait découvrir cette bande dessinée en septembre 38. Il était entré en trombe dans la maison des Swans avec un grand livre intitulé « Action comics », il était en Anglais, Bella se souviendrait toujours de l'expression de Jacob quand il lui décrivait les incroyables aventures que ce journaliste pouvait vivre. « L'homme d'acier » était alors devenu son idole.

_Flashback_

**- Personne ne peut le battre! C'est le plus fort! Il n'a peur de personne et il ne connait pas la douleur! Tu te rends compte?**

Elle n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre la fascination que Jacob pouvait avoir pour un personnage de fiction. Il avait essayé de lui démontrer avec acharnement que c'était l'histoire la plus fantastique que la littérature ait pu voir. Le fou rire qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir lui avait valu une bouderie d'un peu plus d'une semaine.

Elle se rappelait du jour où après avoir passé des heures à tourner en rond dans sa cuisine, elle s'était décidée à lui rendre visite pour avoir une explication, elle était même capable de lui accorder le fait que « l'homme d'acier » était l'œuvre la plus aboutie littéralement parlant s'il arrêtait de lui en vouloir. Elle avait alors prit son châle et avait ouvert la porte d'entrée avec rapidité avant de retenir un petit cri.

Il se trouvait juste devant elle et avait le bras levé, s'apprêtant à frapper à la porte. Ses yeux étaient rougis, il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il avait surement pleuré. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants sans vraiment savoir quoi se dire.

**- Excuse moi.**

**- Pardon.**

Ils avaient prononcé les mots en même temps, Bella observait Jacob, elle vit alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire, ils partirent alors dans un grand fou rire. Elle le fit entrer et il passa le reste de la journée à lui dire à quel point ils étaient stupides de laisser une histoire, certes passionnante, les séparer aussi longtemps.

_Fin du Flashback_

Ce souvenir restait gravé en elle, elle ne voulait surtout pas l'oublier. Jacob représentait l'espoir, la vie, son absence était synonyme de désolation. Parfois elle arrivait à vivre avec mais certains moments de l'année devenaient très pénibles.

Charlie n'avait pas su comment agir, il n'avait pas su trouver les bons mots lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la tragédie.

_Flashback_

**- Bella...**

Elle posa le crayon qu'elle utilisait pour faire ses devoirs, comprenant que c'était grave. Il avait le même timbre de voix que le jour où sa mère était partie.

**- Charlie? Que se passe-t-il?** Avait-elle ajouté dans un souffle en se levant doucement de son bureau.

Il avait hésité à lui dire, avait ouvert la bouche plusieurs fois avant de se passer la main sur le visage. Son regard était fuyant.

**- S'il te plaît papa, dis moi? … C'est maman? **

Charlie la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, les derniers mots n'étaient que des murmures. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche avant de rassembler tout son courage.

**- C'est Jacob.**

Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis, elle ne pouvait le croire, pas Jacob. Elle se dirigea alors à toute vitesse vers la porte et avant qu'elle ne la franchisse son père lui bloqua le passage.

**- Laisse moi passer! Je veux le voir!**

Elle devait hystérique. Il n'eut d'autres solutions que de la secouer et de la gifler pour qu'elle se calme.

**- Arrête Bella! Il n'est pas mort, il a été arrêté cette nuit par la police Allemande. **

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de douleur. Elle ne se souvint pas de ce qui s'est passé après, mis à part être sombré dans le brouillard et s'être réveillée deux jours plus tard, malheureuse de découvrir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un terrible cauchemar.

_Fin du flashback_

Depuis ce jour Charlie évitait de lui en parler, non pas qu'il ne s'y intéressait pas mais il avait peur de faire empirer les choses. Peur de déclencher une crise de larme qu'il ne pourrait contenir, voir sa fille pleurer était un calvaire. Pour rien au monde il n'aimerait la voir souffrir et la guerre rendait la vie suffisamment difficile. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Travailler permettait à Bella d'éviter de penser, la couture était une activité minutieuse qui demandait un minimum de concentration. Ce n'était certes pas une passion, comme la lecture, mais elle trouvait cela distrayant même si la clientèle l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Depuis le matin, elle tentait tant bien que mal de coudre un ourlet à la machine mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle n'arrivait à rien. Elle était obligée de s'y prendre à trois ou quatre fois selon son degré d'agacement.

Elle s'était réveillée avec de la fièvre et un mal de tête insupportable, Angéla avait tout fait pour la retenir mais elle avait répondu qu'elle était obligée de rapporter de l'argent et des bons de nourriture. Elle avait espéré que son père ne se réveille pas avant son départ car elle était sure qu'il ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle était là et elle sentait que ses forces s'amenuisait au fil du temps.

Sa gorge était douloureuse et elle ressentait une chaleur inhabituelle pour un mois de Janvier. Des petites taches flous brouillaient sa vision mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour autant, elle avait déjà eu de la fièvre, elle savait que ça passerait.

Elle s'était emmitouflée dans sa nouvelle écharpe, elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas quitté depuis cette matinée où elle l'avait découverte. Elle se demandait si cela n'avait pas une relation de cause à effet avec la fièvre, elle se surpris a rire en imaginant Edward lancer un sort à l'écharpe pour la rendre malade. Son rire fut stoppé par une quinte de toux dérangeante. Elle reprit contenance seulement au bout de quelques secondes, son thorax aussi était douloureux.

Les symptômes avaient commencé trois jours auparavant par une gène au niveau de la gorge, le lendemain c'était la tête, le surlendemain elle était courbaturée et aujourd'hui c'était la fièvre. Sans doute n'aurait-elle plus rien le lendemain.

Cela faisait pratiquement une semaine ce mardi qu'elle n'avait eu de contact avec Edward, elle devait retourner au domicile des Cullens le soir même, il était à peine 10:00 et elle avait tout un tas de commande en attente. La journée allait être longue.

Dieu merci, sa patronne avait enfin décidé de prendre une nouvelle salariée pour l'aider dans son travail, une certaine Jessica, pimbêche au possible qui passait son temps à parler des autres.

**- Bonjour, je m'appelle Jessica Stanley.**

**- Bella.**

Une cliente sortit du magasin. Jessica la regardait passer devant la fenêtre avant de s'adresser à nouveau à Bella.

**- J'ai essayé de lui faire essayer plusieurs corsets car on ne voit que ses énormes hanches quand elle essaie la robe, mais elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter.**

Bella ne pouvait la supporter mais elle devait admettre que sa présence la déchargeait. Elle n'avait donc plus à s'occuper de la boutique, ayant plus d'expérience dans la confection, Jessica gérait l'accueil de la clientèle et la prise de mesure, bella faisait le reste.

La pause de midi arriva vite, pour une fois Bella décidait de rester pour continuer son travail, elle avait enfin finit la robe de Mademoiselle Hale et comptait profiter de la visite de ce soir pour faire les derniers essais. En revanche la robe d'Esmée lui donnait un peu plus de tracas, il ne lui restait qu'une semaine pour la finir et plus le temps passait plus elle doutait de sa capacité à remplir sa tâche. Elle ne supporterait pas de ne pas réussir.

L'après-midi passa plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, malgré la fatigue elle avança correctement dans son travail et prit même de l'avance. Ne plus avoir à gérer la boutique était très confortable. L'heure de partir était finalement enfin arrivée Elle avait terminé ce qu'elle avait en retard et allait pouvoir rejoindre ses principales clientes, notamment Esmée pour faire les mesures finales et pouvoir avancer sur sa robe.

Le trajet se déroula sans encombre, le froid était toujours aussi vigoureux mais elle avait l'impression de moins le ressentir que la semaine précédente. La fièvre avait donc plus d'avantages qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle avait moins peur des ombres et des bruits que la nuit et la solitude peuvent vous faire entendre. Elle connaissait les lieux, elle savait qu'elle était seule, cependant elle avait toujours cette impression qu'elle était suivie, mais elle ne se retourna pas et continua sa marche avec hâte.

La maison des Cullen lui apparut encore plus grande que dans ses souvenirs. Elle fit sonner la cloche et la même servante sortit de l'imposante demeure, elle la fit entrer et lui indiqua que la maîtresse de maison la rejoindrait au plus vite dans le petit salon.

Bella se sentait de plus en plus mal mais tentait tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure. Monter les escaliers était une véritable torture pour elle, elle du s'arrêter à la dernière marche et se retenir à la rampe afin de reprendre des forces. Cette fièvre était décidément plus forte que ce à quoi elle pensait, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait travailler.

La pièce avait toujours cette chaleur accueillante, des couleurs chatoyantes et une ambiance agréable. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Elle se rappela alors le rêve qu'elle avait fait, la semaine précédente, dans cette même maison, elle se souvint du sentiment de plénitude qu'elle y avait ressenti.

Elle s'approcha de la petite table, se dévêtit de son manteau, de son écharpe et sortit son matériel et le tissu qui après quelques heures de couture deviendrait la robe de Madame Cullen. Elle prépara le tout afin que tout soit près poiur l'arrivée de son employeuse. Quand elle eut fini elle décida de s'octroyer une petite pause en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Cela lui fit un bien fou et elle sentit alors le mal s'extirper lentement de son corps et de son esprit.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrir elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux et elle put se lever sans sentir les désagréments qu'elle avait eu au magasin. Elle se dirigea vers Esmée et lui fit un léger sourire, signer de son contentement d'être présente.

- **Bella!**** Je suis si contente de vous voir!**** Excusez-moi pour le retard mais j'avais certaine chose à régler en urgence.**

Sa voix était toujours d'un calme exemplaire, elle inspirait le respect et la sympathie. Elles ne parlèrent pas plus longtemps et se mirent au travail. Bella positionna Esmée devant le miroir et entama de prendre les dernières mesures. Elle se trouvait alors au sol afin de finaliser l'ourlet. Elle avait remarqué que malgré les longues minutes, Esmée ne bougeait jamais, elle ne faisait jamais ce que tous ses autres clients faisaient : porter le poids de son corps d'une jambe à l'autre. Elle n'en avait jusqu'alors jamais fait cas mais cela la troublait.

**- Quelqu'un a hâte de vous rencontrer.**

Elle sortit de ses pensées et leva un regard étonné vers Esmée.

**- Alice Brandon la fiancée de mon fils.** **Je vous en ai parlé la dernière fois.**

Bella sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle eut alors l'impression pendant une demi seconde qu'un sourire avait prit place sur le visage d'Esmée. Elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment répondre alors elle hocha simplement la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur son travail.

**- Depuis que je lui ai parlé de vous, elle n'a de cesse de me supplier de la laisser assister à une de nos séances.**

Bella se détestait pour ressentir ce sentiment désagréable envers cette Alice, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, mais elle était déjà sure et certaine qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

**- Elle a toujours été passionnée de mode et savoir que vous pouvez faire ces merveilles la rend euphorique, c'est une vrai pile et un bout d'entrain! Elle est parfaite pour mon fils.**

Une deuxième accélération des battements de son cœur se fit sentir.

**- J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas d'avoir une admiratrice qui scrute le moindre de vos faits et geste Bella?**

Que pouvait-elle bien répondre à ça? Bien sur que oui, je ne veux pas des salles pattes de votre parfaite belle-fille sur mon travail... ? Elle se ferait certainement renvoyer pour être aussi impertinente.

**- Non,** elle se racla la gorge, **aucun problème.**

A l'instant même où Bella avait prononcé ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit et une magnifique jeune femme du même âge que Rosalie entra tel un tourbillon. Elle avait une magnifique robe en satin dorée et avait un visage rayonnant. Elle n'était pas très grande mais elle imposait, tout comme sa futur belle mère énormément de respect. Bella n'eut d'autre choix de se lever par politesse, même si elle aurait préféré l'ignorer et faire comme si elle ne pouvait pas la voir.

**- Je suppose que vous êtes Bella!**

Sans plus de cérémonie elle s'approcha de la jeune couturière et la prit dans ses bras. Cela désarçonna Bella.

**- J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous! Je suis sure que nous serons de grandes amies!**

Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi Esmée avait insister sur le fait qu'Alice était quelqu'un énergique, mais aucun mot n'était suffisamment fort pour décrire l'ampleur du phénomène.

**- Euh, … ah.**

C'était sans aucun doute une réponse pathétique, mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait répondre d'autre à cette supposition, enfin, à cette affirmation.

**- Je suis vraiment enchantée de vous rencontrer, vous savez que vous agrémentez un nombre important de conversations dans cette demeure!**

L'étonnement était à son comble, d'une part elle avait du mal à comprendre comment on pouvait avoir autant envie de rencontrer quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas et deuxièmement elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi elle pouvait être le centre d'une conversation, sa vie était loin d'être palpitante et elle n'avait aucune raison d'être évoquée dans la moindre discussion.

**- Alice, cesse de détourner l'attention de Bella de ma robe, assis-toi et observe en silence.**

Le petit lutin ne se fit pas prier pour obéir et se dirigea vers le canapé en sautillant. Elle s'installa confortablement et se mit à observer Bella avec attention alors que celle-ci était toujours debout près d'Esmée, un point d'interrogation aurait surement été au dessus de sa tête si elle était dans un dessin animé ou une bande dessinée.

**- Je vous en prie, continuez!**

Alice avait accompagné sa phrase avec un geste de la main vers le sol et avec un grand sourire. Bella se remit alors à la tâche et senti le regard intrigué d'Alice tout au long de son travail, elle avait été alors agacée de se rendre compte que malgré le ressentiment et surtout le fait qu'elle était d'une vitalité irritante, elle ne pouvait la détester.

Elle mit à peine une heure trente pour finir ce qu'elle était venu faire, elle avait alors l'impression que le malêtre était derrière elle et qu'elle n'avait plus de soucis à se faire pour le lendemain. Alice et Esmée avait passé le temps à parler des préparatifs du mariage et Bella failli partir en courant lorsqu'Alice eut la merveilleuse idée de lui faire faire sa propre robe de mariée. Mais Pourquoi ressentait-elle autant de colère envers elle?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Alice se leva de son canapé et fut à la porte en moins d'une seconde, elle l'ouvrit et sauta dans les bras de la personne se trouvant en face d'elle, Bella ne put voir qui était la personne car Alice la cachait. Mais elle se doutait, vu les éclats d'affections, qu'il devait s'agir de son fiancé. A l'instant présent, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, se retrouver le plus loin possible.

Le regard baissé elle se prépara mentalement à afficher le sourire le plus sincère possible afin de saluer le fiancé de sa nouvelle cliente. Un mouvement se fit entendre en face d'elle et elle leva donc les yeux avant de se retrouver devant un homme blond âgé d'une vingtaine d'année et qui n'avait comme point commun avec Monsieur Arrogant que la pâleur inquiétante de son teint.

**- Bella, je vous présente Jasper mon fiancée, fils d'Esmée et de Carlisle et frère de Rosalie et d'Edward.**

Elle ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi elle se sentit aussi soulagée de voir cet homme proche d'Alice Brandon, mais un poids qui s'était abattu sur sa poitrine avait fondu comme neige au soleil. La première chose qu'elle remarqua c'est qu'il avait un sourire franc et rassurant. Elle avait le sentiment, depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, d'être beaucoup plus légère, comme si la douleur qui lui comprimait l'estomac depuis le début de la guerre était partie, comme si tout cela n'avait en réalité pas beaucoup d'importance. Elle se sentit alors idiote d'être aussi facilement influençable dans ses humeurs.

**- Bonjour Mademoiselle ….**

**- Swan, mais c'est Bella.**

Répondit-elle du tac au tac.

**- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Bella, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point les femmes de cette maison deviennent folle lorsque votre nom est prononcé. D'ailleurs mon...**

**- Regardez l'heure qu'il est! Vous devez être morte de faim Bella! Allez donc à la cuisine et demandez à Martha de vous préparer un petit quelque chose.** Proposa gentiment Esmée non sans avoir envoyé un regard assassin, tout comme Alice, à son fils qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

La proposition ne déplut pas à Bella car la faim se faisait de plus en plus sentir depuis qu'elle se sentait mieux mais elle n'aimait pas profiter des gens.

**- C'est très gentil à vous mais il faut que j'y aille car mon père doit déjà m'attendre. **

Elle se dirigea vers la table et mit son manteau ainsi que son écharpe. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle vit trois paires d'yeux curieux fixé sur ce dernier.

**- Quelle joli tissu. C'est du cachemire?** Commenta Alice.

Un bruit sourd se fit alors entendre à l'étage supérieur, comme un grognement d'animal dont elle ne saurait reconnaître le propriétaire. Les trois occupants de la maison se crispèrent légèrement avant de se regarder en souriant.

**- Oui c'est ça. Hum, bonsoir. **

Elle sortit de la pièce sans attendre son reste et sans laisser le temps à Esmée de lui proposer de se faire raccompagner par son fils. Elle dévala les escaliers à toute allure alors que les symptômes de la fièvre et de la guerre revenait peu à peu. Arrivée à l'extérieur un froid glacial lui mordit le corps de la tête au pied. Elle resserra son écharpe pour que son cou soit complètement protégé et commença à avancer avec difficulté. Elle sentait que son corps tremblait mais elle ne savait plus si c'était du à l'expression intense de l'hiver ou à cause des frissons de son mal.

Sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus tandis que sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, sa marche se fit plus lente et elle se servit de son bras pour se reposer contre le mur d'une maison près du magasin. Elle attendit quelque seconde et reprit son chemin, elle se rendit alors compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle sentait une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna mais ne vit rien, elle essaya alors de marcher plus vite afin d'arriver le plus vite possible chez elle où elle serait au chaud et en sécurité.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes son angoisse n'avait cessé d'augmenter au même rythme que la sensation de danger se réveillait. Elle venait juste de passer par le magasin et s'était demandé si elle n'allait pas s'y arrêter pour passer la nuit mais son père devait déjà l'attendre avec impatience chez elle. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une main agripper son bras et elle se sentit tirer vers la droite, elle voulu crier mais la surprise l'en empêchait.

Elle se retrouva alors dans une petite ruelle adossé à un mur face à un quelqu'un qui avait la tête baissée. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa cage thoracique tellement elle était affolée, elle ne pouvait croire que cela lui arrivait. L'homme leva alors le visage et ce qu'elle vit lui fit encore plus fort.

**- Alors ma jolie, qu'est ce que vous faites dehors à cette heure si tardive? Vous savez pourtant que le couvre feu vous l'interdit.**

Il s'agissait de l'officier Allemand, il ne l'avait pas arrêtée depuis la semaine précédente. Elle pensait qu'il allait à présent la laisser tranquille mais elle avait tort. Il avait positionné ses deux mains autour de son visage, et son corps était pratiquement collé à elle.

**- Je suis désolée, je ne le recommencerais pas. Laissez moi partir et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi.**

Un sourire malsain s'étira sur les lèvres du grand blond.

**- Tu vois ma belle, je suis face à un dilemme. J'ai d'un côté mon devoir qui m'oblige à déclarer tout manquement aux règles, et d'un autre côté, j'ai toi, si frêle, si fragile.**

Il avait insisté sur les deux adjectifs comme pour lui montrer qu'il était à présent maître de son destin. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille.

**- Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal**, souffla-t-elle avec difficulté.

Il caressa sa joue avec sa main gauche avant d'approcher son visage au sien. Il huma l'odeur de ses cheveux avant d'en prendre une mèche dans sa main.

**- Il ne tient qu'à toi de faire en sorte que rien de mal ne t'arrive ma belle.**

Bella sentit alors la main de l'officier sur sa cuisse remonter lentement le tissu de sa robe. Elle paniqua et commença à se débattre pour s'échapper.

**- Non, s'il vous plait! Je vous en prie!**

Il lâcha alors la mèche de cheveux et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

**- Silence!**

Elle sentit alors sa main remonter vers son intimité et se surpris à prier le seigneur pour lui venir en aide. Elle ne voulait voir ce qui allait se passer, et préféra fermer les yeux, elle qui n'avait alors jamais donné sa virginité à quiconque, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que cela se passerait de cette manière. Elle sentit ses larmes salées perlées de ses yeux jusqu'à son menton et se demanda si elle ne préfèrerait pas qu'il l'a tu après, incapable de vivre avec ça par la suite. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que le poids de son agresseur avait complètement disparu, elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et vit l'homme qui l'instant d'avant la terrorisait voler dans les airs puis s'écraser contre le mur avant de retomber complètement sonné sur le sol.

Les yeux grands ouverts et la respiration forte et saccadée elle se retint contre le mur afin de ne pas tomber. Se demandant ce qui s'était passé, c'est alors qu'elle le vit, lui, sur sa gauche, elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, il la regardait avec attention et inquiétude. Avant de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit elle sentit le sang pulsée dans sa tête et lentement elle eut le sentiment de sombrer dans le néant, ses jambes perdirent le contrôle et elle aurait du tomber au sol si deux bras puissants ne l'avaient pas retenue.

* * *

Bon bah voilà! J'espère que vous ça a plu, la suite dans peu de temps je l'espère!

Un petit review ça fait plaisir :)


End file.
